Inazuma Eleven: Truth, Dares and TORTURE!
by TheKazemaruSiblings
Summary: It time to play truth or dare with the inazuma eleven cast. I do not own Inazuama Eleven. please send in  your dares and you can asked to be a guest star. Frist comes frist serves
1. Chapter 1

IE cast: MMMMMHHHHH

Isabella: *takes off gags*

Endou: Why the hell did you put gags on us and bring us here

Bethany: *to Isabella*should we have taken off the gags

Nadia: *turns to IE cast* we were bored

*FLASHBACK*

Isabella: I am bored *sighs*

Bethany: So am I. So am I

Nadia: *turns up* Hi Bethany, Isabella

Isabella: What are you here for?

Nadia: To show off my new rope *shows rope*

Isabella: Nobody cares...*light bulb* WAIT I've just had an idea involving that rope

Nadia: What?

*time skip*

_Plane arrives _

Isabella: So you guys know the plan

Nadia: Just get on the damn plane

Bethany: There is no need to be rude

Isabella: thanks Beth *scowls at Nadia*

Nadia: Hmph

*time skip*(gosh I am so lazy, it's scary)

Endou: Great soccer training everyone

*The lights go out*

Everyone: AHHH

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Isabella: I think we should get started. Have you guys heard of a little game Truth or dare.

Everyone:*gulps*

Kogure: What if we don't want to do a dare?

Isabella: Oh, you'll want to*laughs* show' em girls * get out machine gun.*

Nadia*gets out grenade.*

Bethany: *Get out water pistol.*

Haruna: You're going to kill us? *Scared.*

Isabella: this is filled with Ice cream, but I don't know its power. Yet. The grenades are filled with make-up. The pistols are filled with sprite. Annnnnnd if that not enough...

_3 girls head to toe in black, bust down the doors holding slingshots and water balloons._

Toramaru: There the most scary girls my age.

Isabella: Correct they are your age. They have water balloons filled with different types of Fanta. Thanks Agents.

3 girls: *disappear.*

Everyone: *Shivers.*

Isabella: And if that's not enough there's always the fan girl room.

IE cast: You wouldn't.

Isabella: Oh but I would. Let's get start Beth...

Beth: I dare everyone to dance to a mash up of songs *grins*

Nadia: Someone get the video camera.

Isabella: I'm getting it. No-one touches the cookie jar that last cookie mine.

5 minutes later...

Isabella: Sorry everyone I left it at my cousin house. Wait were my COOKIE!

Everyone:*looks down*

Isabella: The dancing must wait. I got to dust the cookie jar for fingerprints

Edgar: *Sweating* Why?

Isabella: so I can punish them! *grins.*

Everyone:*gulps*

Sein: I can't tell a lie! It was Edgar

Isabella: You're DEAD!

Edgar: Cant we talk about this nicely and we're both from England and AHHHHHHHHHHH*gets pushed into Fan girl room.*

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU

Edgar: MUMMY, 999, FBI, RSPCA, anyone,someone save me.

Everyone:*Sweat drop*

Isabella: MHWAAAAAAA. It's time to dance

Everyone: Oh no!

Isabella: Oh yes everyone must dance so Nadia could you get Edgar.

Nadia:*Opens fan girl room then beats back the fan girls*

Edgar: FREEDOM!

Isabella: Shut it and start dancing! Bethany press play please.

Bethany: this is going to be brilliant.*press play*

_I recommend playing the songs while imaging this._

_**WARING: **_This may horrify you. Shock you and give you bad nightmares

Isabella: and may I remind you we've videos on the screen and you must dance like the dancers in the video or it's THE FAN GIRL ROOM!

**Song 1**: _Beyoncé- single ladies _

_Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh _

Kidou: This is so embarrassing!

Gouenji: just shut it and dance.

Isabella: This sooooooooooooo going on YouTube

**Song 2**: _Shakira- Waka Waka Waka _

_Tsamina mina  
>Zangalewa<br>Cuz this is Africa_

Tsamina mina eh eh  
>Waka Waka eh eh<p>

Tsamina mina zangalewa  
>Anawa aa<br>This time for Africa

Mark: You know the amount of times we've had to dance to this

Dylan: I know but the fan girl room is an unspeakable horror

**Song 3**: _Michel Jackson- Thriller_

Isabella: oh this song looks fun I want to join in

Bethany: let's join in

Hiroto: you girls aren't too bad at this *dancing like the zombie*

Isabella: and you boys are keeping up. *dancing just like in thriller* who the kid at the front in the red jacket dancing just like Michel Jackson.

Hiroto: Michel jacks from the unicorn

Isabella: Oh!

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl<br>Thriller, thriller night  
>You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight<em>

**Song 4: **_lady gaga-telephone _

Fidio: I've seen the video. Do we have to dance like that?

Isabella: Oh yes!

Endou: It could be worst…

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
>I don't wanna think anymore!<br>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
>Stop callin', stop callin',<br>I don't wanna talk anymore!  
>I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.<em>

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
>Stop telephoning' me!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
>I'm busy!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
>Stop telephoning' me!<br>Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Endou: Sorry I was wrong

**Song 5**: California Swag District-Teach me How to Dougie

Touko: Err…How do you dougie?

Isabella: Like this *see the unicorn doing the dougie and decides to join*

Hiroto: That looks easy * dose the perfect dougie*

Isabella:*jaw drops* You're a natural

Tsunami: Might as well give it a try

_Teach me how to dougie  
>Teach me, teach me how to dougie<br>Teach me how to dougie  
>Teach me, teach me how to dougie<br>_

_**Last song (6): **__willow smith-whip my hair _

Kazeumeru: Onne-Chan you know dudes don't "whip" their hair

Endou: Wait…your related to that psycho

Isabella: *death glare*that's a bit rich coming from you, and Jaden smith whipped his hair for the video and he's a dude.

_I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)<br>I whip my hair back and forth  
>I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)<br>I whip my hair back and forth _

Everyone except Isabella: *stops.*

Natsumi: Wow it's like Isabella owns this song

Agent NJ: Well I'm better

Rika: There's only one way to find out WHIP OFF!

*Replays the song*

Fuyuka: It's getting very scary out there.

Aki: Yay! It's a tie.

Isabella and NJ: *Death glares.*

Everyone: Ha…Ha.

Nadia: Right! This is a truth for...AKI!

Aki: ok.

Isabella: WAIT! *throws Edgar back in fan girl room listen to his screams grinning* please continue

Nadia: Who do you love more Endou or Ichinose?

Everyone *leans forward.*

Isabella: Oh! Good one.

Aki: I guess…Ichinose .Because Endou reminded me of him and that's why I liked Endou. But when Ichinose came back well I liked him again.

Ichinose: YES!

Endou: T^T

Isabella: Time for my dare. I dare Toramaru to ask my sister on a date

Toramaru: What! I thought you hate her

Isabella: I do! But we're family wait one second... OI NJ!

NJ: Yes.

Toramaru: * gulps* Do you, I mean, would you like to go on a date with me?

NJ: Yes.*turns away and sequels*

Nadia: time to give you a makeover. Be at her house at 7

Girls: *whisk Nicole away squealing*

Tobitaka: Come on mate better get you ready

Toramaru: Will it be alright Goenji

Goenji: I have no Idea

7pm

_Ding dong_

Toramaru: Hi Nicole I brought you flowers

NJ: Th…thank-you Toramaru-kun

Isabella: Ahhh how cute. Now you two love birds better get a move on to the restaurant I booked.

Nadia: but you know Nicole can't eat outside food!

Isabella: I know! This is a special restaurant.

Everyone: oh

_The two leave in a limo. _

Isabella: Anyone wants to watch

Goenji: Isn't a bit rude watching their date

Isabella: Maybe

Goenji: ok. Just wondering

Bethany: Anyone wants popcorn

Everyone: yes please

Natsumi: well wash those dirty hands

Isabella: No-one asked you princess

Natsumi: ha... Jokes

_During the date _

Toramaru: You look really pretty tonight

NJ: You too… I mean you look

Toramaru: *kisses her*

NJ: *kisses back*

_Back at the house_

Girls and boys except Kazemaru: * whoops*

Tobitaka: My boy got moves

Kazemaru: THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!

20 minutes later…

NJ and Toramaru: *walk in holding hands blushing*

Isabella: *looks at Kazemaru fumming * we better end this chapter. But before we go…

_Atsuya Fubuki comes in on a monster truck to rock guitar music begin played by Isabella and Nicole and Kazemaru._

Everyone: 0_O WTF?

Isabella: we're from a family of musicians

Shirou: That's not the point. ATSUYA!

Atsuya: Well hello Onii-Chan that's right I'm back

Burn: I thought you were dead?

Atsuya: I been in a coma and tried using Fubuki to get back but then he ditched me!

Isabella: Yep! And I found him and asked him to come, Did you hear that

_The fan girl door breaks and billions of girls come flooding out the door _

Everyone:!

Aphrodi: May the gods save my sooooul.

Isabella: *begin carried away by fan girls * please review ahhh

Nadia: don't * sinking * be afraid* still sinking* to ask to guest star

Bethany: Please review and send your dares. Ahhhh

Kazemaru: *strangling Toramaru while begin carried away by fan girls* Isabella DOES NOT own Inazuma eleven.

_**So in short the house was destroyed everyone was carried away by fan girls.**__**Aphrodi**__** lost his voice because he screamed himself horse for the gods to save him. Toramaru was almost killed by Kazemaru and the video of them dancing got 10million hits on YouTube!**_


	2. Halloween

Isabella: I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN! *shouting in Kazemaru face*

Kazemaru: YEAH WELL I AM BETTER THAN YOU

Isabella: NO I'M BETTER THAN YOU BECAUSE I AM OLDER THAN YOU

Kazemaru: YOU'RE ONLY OLDER BY 5 DAMN MINUTES

Gouenji: how long have they been arguing like this

Nadia: since their mum forced them to go with the family to see the lion king. Wait is Shirou and Atsuya fighting

Shirou: IT IS WRONG TO POSSES PEOPLE

Atsuya: SO!

Hiroto: Burn and Gazel have been fighting to as usual and it's given me a flipping head ache

Burn: WELL ATLEAST I AM NOT A GIRL IN THE ENGLISH DUB

Gazel: AT LEAST I'M NOT A TUILP HEAD YOU BAKA

Bethany: I know how to stop Isabella and it should work out from there * walks to Isabella* you sound like burn and Gazel

Isabella: *looks at Bethany* we do don't we Wait Shirou fighting I stop him *walks to Shirou* you sound like burn and Gazel please stop.

Shirou: Fine since you asked so nicely

Yuka, cheese (my little 5 year old sis) and baby (my 2 yr old baby half brother): * walk in*

Cheese: I WANT DORA * walks slowly towards the TV *

Isabella: just give her what she wants she won't hurt us that way. Just leave the room quickly and we all will be fine and when she turns it on we still have 30 seconds till the screens on

Cheese: *Turns on TV*

Isabella: everyone RUN!

Everyone except Someka: * tries to get out of door* then shuts the door after 29 seconds

Isabella: were missing burn and Someka

Burn: AHHH MY EYES SOMEONE SAVE ME

Aki: that's funny because Someka was closest to the door

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Isabella: let's go to the next room and we can save them in * looks at watch* 30 minutes

_The group enter the next room and it's light then suddenly the light lights go out _

Endou: what's happened to the lights?

_Lighting flash _

Everyone: ahh

_Lighting flash and two kids with skeleton mask bust though the window on bikes one carrying a chainsaw the other carrying an axe_

Everyone: ahhhhhhhh

_Lighting flash the two kids are standing behind Nadia and Isabella with the weapons to their necks _

Isabella: *cry*

_Lighting flash and Isabella and Nadia's heads are half hanging off their necks the two kids had disappeared _

Kazemaru: Onee-Chan?

_Lighting flash outside the garden door a woman with grey hair and flakey skin _

Midorikawa: who the hell is that?

_Lighting flash and the woman is inside with a knife to Natsumi's neck._

Natsumi: eh...*someone while it's still dark puts their hands around Natsumi mouth and drag her away.*mmmmm

_Lighting flash and the woman has the knife to Kabeyama _

Kabeyama: *pees his pants* gahhhh runs

Isabella: *makes it light and walks in room clutching gut* ach my gut that was so funny oh yeah Kabeyama you can go home and don't have to come back peeing your pants is to embarrassing. Thank Aine and Arata *points to the two kids * everyone this is Aine and Arata or the RoyalAssassinSiblings97

Aine and Arata: Hey people

Isabella: and thanks Lightning *points to the woman*

Lighting:* takes off costume revels a girl same age as Isabella* my pleasure

Isabella: and don't forget all guest stars that appear on my show are invited to my New Years Eve party. Which will be at the beach and the IE11 cast will be there to.

Lighting, Aine and Arata: Sweet

Isabella: alright let's get started. The first dares come from

Aine and Arata: US

**Aine: We want to submit!  
><strong>

**Arata: *snickers* Here they are.**

**Dares:**

**We dare Toramaru and NJ to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.**

**We dare Atsuya to jump off a cliff while playing guitar to I Love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett.**

**We dare Gouenji and Kidou to use Prime Legend on Rika Urabe.**

**We dare Aphrodi and Sain to have an angel contest.**

**We dare Ichinose to kiss Aki. X3**

**We dare Kazemaru to use Dance of the Wind God on Rika and blow her out of there.**

**We dare Natsumi to cook for everyone. NO ONE can help her cook.**

**Aine: That's it for now.**

**Arata: Btw, can we be guest stars?**

**Aine: It would be so cool.**

**Arata: And make us SUPER evil.**

**Siblings: Bye!**

Isabella: can someone tie up my brother now

Bethany: Done

Isabella: wow that was fast

Bethany: I know

NJ: What's 7 minutes in heaven?

Isabella: well …you and Toramaru go in a closet and do whatever you like to each other for 7 minutes.

NJ: oh

Aine: *pushes NJ into closet*

Arata: *pushes Toramaru into closet*

Kazeumeru: that's one of my little sisters you idiots

Arata: *dark aura gets out Katana* who you calling idiots

Kazemuaru: No-one sir

Arata: good

Isabella: We still have 4 minutes so let's begin the next dare. Atsuya go learn this

Atsuya: Why?

Isabella:*holds out machine gun* DO IT

Atsuya: Yes mam'

Isabella: good. Looks like NJ and Toramaru have finished.

Toramaru and NJ: *comes out blushing but grinning and holding hands*

Kazemaru: That's my Little sister you BEEP

Isabella: Ichirouta langue

Arata: *picks up Atsuya and pushes him down a mountain* now play

Atsuya: I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
>I knew he must a been about seventeen<br>The beat was goin' strong  
>Playin' my favorite song<br>An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>Till he was with me, yeah me<br>And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
>Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'<p>

I love rock n' roll  
>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby<br>I love rock n' roll  
>So come and take your time and dance with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee * lands in water*<p>

Aine: Ha * wiping tear from eye * Get that Kogure

Kogure: Ush shi shi I did.

Isabella: YO RIKA! Stand here really still* walks to Gouenji and Kidou who were talking to Lighting and whispers * remember prime legend well you got to use it on Rika

Lighting: I know you can do it Gouenji and Kidou

Gouenji and Kidou: fine we'll do it PRIME LEGEND

Rika: Well I can see love between those to Blah...OW why did you just use prime legend on me

Isabella: It was a dare* turns away* and we hate you

Aine: Our OCs should be here soon

Gazel: What there are more people?

Arata: Got a problem * hand on Katana cover *

Gazel: No sir

Hinari and Arashi: We're here

Gazel: Gah * turns around* WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!

Hinari: We don't know *hit him with a mallet* Idiot

Gazel: * Spiral eyes and anime fall*

Arashi: I think he's dead

Isabella: *nudges him with foot* Nah he's still alive

Hinari: Angel contest time

Aphrodi: IF I MUST DO THIS THE GODS WILL BEAT OWN YOUR SOULS

Aine: So I want an angel contest

Isabella: if you do this I take you to see Immortals

Aphrodi: really? I SHALL DO THIS LET THE LUCK OF THE GODS BE WITH ME

Isabella: and Sein do this or I will do my puppy dog eyes

Bethany: No one can stand Isabella's puppy dog eyes two years ago a girl broke down in tears because of it

Sein: I am not afraid * sees Isabella's puppy dog eyes* Fine I'll do it because her eyes were too cute.

Isabella: Great the loser get's thrown to his Fan girls

Arata: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE ANGEL BRAWL

Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOO

Arata: AND IN THIS CONER WE HAVE THE WANNABE GOD APHRODI

Aphrodi: OI

Arata: ANNNNNNNND IN THIS CONER WE HAVE ANGEL WITH IN THE MOST STUPID OUTFIT SEIN

Sein: OI

Arata: LET'S START ROUND 1 TRASH TALKKKKKKKK

Sein: I' m not a wannabe

Aphrodi: at least I don't have some cheesise little things that you call wings

Sein: At least I don't look like a girl

Aphrodi: You do idiot

Aphrodi and Sein: *cat fight*

Isabella: come on ladies break it up break it up

Arata: AND THAT THE END OF ROUND OF 1. ROUND 2 FLYING CONTEST

Aphrodi and Sein: *start flying to the top of a mountain and Atsuya quickly grabbed on to both their legs* GETOFF

Atsuya: I'm going to live

Arata: AND IT'S A TIE! TIME FOR THE TIE BREAKER ROUND 3 GOD WILL DESIDE THE WINNER

God: Sein is the winner since he's a angel and Aphrodi you want to be a god.

Isabella: thanks God. *waves goodbye* Sein, want to the honours?

Sein: Yes I do * thows Aphordi to his fangirls *

Fangirls :AHHHHHHHHH your our god

Aphrodi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MUMMY 999 FBI RSPCA CIA Anyone

Ichinose: * reads dare* Aki we might as well get this over with

Aki: yeah * kisses Ichinose*

Isabella: 1…2...3 wait you can stop now

Arashi: I think it turning into a make out session

Isabella: Eww* thows them in to a room*

Everyone: *hears noises *

Isabella: okay. I need to get Burn and Someka

Burn: FREEDOM!

Someka: *talking to Cheese and Yuka *that was a really good episode wasn't it

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Isabella: OKAY THEN * pulls Rika from emo corner*

Kazemaru: Dance of a wind god

Rika: AHHHH * gets blown 12 miles away*

Isabella: good work Ichirouta. Natsumi get in the kitchen

Natsumi:* comes out half an hour later carrying a try of food*

Everyone: *eats a bit and their faces go blue then spits it out *

Natsumi: hurtful

Isabella: let's get on with our second batch of dares from…

Lighting: ME!

**Lightning: LOL! I WANNA BE A GUEST STAR!**

Isabella: *ties Gouenji to torture rack* we will need this for the next question

Lighting: Shuuya why did you become the holy emperor?

**I11 Cast: Why do you wanna torture us? TT^TT**

**Lightning: Cause I want to, OKAY?**

**I11 Cast: ... okay...**

**Lightning: Here are my truths and dares!**

**Truths**

**Mamoru, would you rather die in a kick-Endou-with-a-soccer-ball-on-the-face-contest or give up soccer... FOREVER!**

**Shuuya, WHY DID YOU BECOME THE HOLY EMPEROR? (I thought you were the good guy... TT^TT, you meanie, I loved you...)**

**Shirou, how does it feel like to let Atsuya be inside you?**

**Yuuto, why won't you remove those goggles of yours?**

**Jirou, why won't remove the eyepatch?**

**Mamoru, WHY DID YOU CHOOSE NATSUMI?**

**Dares**

**I dare Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Kazemaru to sing Mata ne... no Kisetsu (I want the FULL version!)**

**I dare all the guest stars and hosts to date and marry their crushes! (If you know mine, you're good)**

**I dare Endou to run around town saying, "I HATE SOCCER!"**

**I dare Rika to torture herself**

**I dare Fudou to torture Kidou in any way you want...**

**I dare Ichinose to kick Endou in the face**

**Lightning: THAT'S ALL! Could I be guest star? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! And if you know who my crush is, you're really good! Update soon**

Isabella: let's get started Endou what would you rather die in a kick-Endou-with-a-soccer-ball-on-the-face-contest or give up soccer... FOREVER!

Endou: I would rather die

Lighting: Idiot

Natsumi: What did you call him?

Lighting: excuse me *in a southern accent and takes out giant baseball bat*

Natsumi: err no.

Lighting: good.

You were so cool meanie TT^TT

Gouenji: I don't know OWW * lightning turning the handle*

Lighting: LIES

Isabella: I got a theory. Gouenji had memory loss and is father tricked him to go to Germany to study as a doctor. But on the way an evil man tricked Gouenji to becoming bad. Thus becoming the holy emperor

Lighting: * unties Gouenji* you're safe for now

Aine: Kidou why don't you remove your goggles

Kidou: There my trademark

Isabella: But you look better without them

Hirai: and Sakuma what's with the eye patch

Sakuma: Kageyama gave them to me and they became my trademark.

Everyone: OH

Bethany: so why did you choose Natsumi, Endou

Endou: Well she went half way around the world to find something out for me that would make my life better. How can you not like someone after that?

Natsumi: AWW Endou.

Isabella: so cute song time! Endou, Gouenji, Fubuki, Kidou and Ichirouta Here the lyrics

_Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa…_

_kyoushitsu no kokuban ni  
>kaita moji<br>zenbu kieta keredomo  
>minna de egaita seishun wa<br>zettai! mou kienai  
>omoide sa!<em>

_kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai  
>donna ni tooku<br>hanaretatte  
>itsumo atarimae no you ni minna issho ni ite<br>kurai wadai datte  
>warai ni kaeta mitai ni<em>

_utsumukanaide waratte yukou!  
>sayonara, mata ne!<br>(mata ne!)  
>utsumukanaide waratte yukou! sayonara<br>(sayonara)  
>mata ne!<em>

_bokutachi no kage ga nobiru  
>koutei ni mirai no tane wo umeta<br>itsuka ooki na ki no shita de  
>zettai! mata minna de atsumarou!<em>

_kimi to deaeta koto de umarekawaretanda  
>konna jibun wo<br>suki ni nareta  
>itsuka kanarazu aeru kara sorezore no sekai de<br>mune ni idaita yume wo  
>nakusanaide sono mama ni<em>

_utsumukanaide waratte yukou!  
>sayonara, mata ne!<br>(mata ne!)  
>utsumukanaide waratte yukou! sayonara<br>(sayonara)  
>mata ne!<em>

_minna de egaita seishun wa  
>zettai! mou kienai<br>omoide sa!_

_kimi to deaeta koto wo zettai ni wasurenai  
>donna ni tooku<br>hanaretatte  
>itsuka mata aeru hi wo tanoshimi ni shiteru ze!<br>minna no yume no  
>(yume no)<br>tsuzuki wo miyagebanashi ni_

_utsumukanaide waratte yukou!  
>sayonara, mata ne!<br>(mata ne!)  
>utsumukanaide waratte yukou! sayonara<br>(sayonara)  
>mata ne!<em>

_Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa…  
>Na NaNaNa… Na NaNaNa…<br>Na NaNaNa…_

Lighting: * sniffs* Beautiful encore

Kidou: Sorry no

Lighting: Okay

Nadia: Isabella who do you love?

Isabella: Why?

Nadia: Because you're going to have to marry him

Isabella: So you're going to marry who you love to

Bethany: Aren't we too young to marry I say we fake marry them.

Isabella: Okay here are the couples

Isabella X Shirou Fubuki

Nadia X Fidio Ardena

Bethany X Edgar Valentines

NJ X Utsunomiya Toramaru

Lighting X Shuuya Gouenji

Aine X Mark Kruger

Touko: So you like Fubuki then

Isabella: *whispers and blushing* yes

Haruna: Lighting…Gouenji you were just torturing him.

Lighting: I know but I still love him. He so HOT!

Gouenji: I have no comment

Isabella: don't you have one Arata and do your OCs have one

Arata: No

Isabella: Ok. Who wants to be the priest?

Hiroto: I'll do it.

Kazemaru: You boys better be careful of my three sisters

Kidou: You have three siblings?

Kazemaru: No Five. Three blood related sisters NJ Isabella and Cheese. One step sister which is Nadia and a baby half brother. And you Boys better not hurt a single one my sisters because if you do I'll hunt you down and kill you.

Arata: Nicely said and the same about you Kruger

Kidou: Same with Haruna

Isabella:* runs up and hugs Kazemaru* you actually care about me

Kazeumeru: Of course I do Onee-chan

Aki: Wow you boys really care about your sisters. It's really sweet

Hiroto: excuse me but can we get this show on the road

Isabella: right

Hiroto: Do you take your lady to have and to hold blah blah blah…

Boys: I DO

Hiroto: and girls do you take the boy on your right to have and to hold Blah blah blah

Girls: I DO

Hiroto: then you may kiss your brides

Boys and girls:* Kiss*

Everyone:* Cheers* whoop

Isabella: Next dare Endou…

Endou: NO!

Isabella: then it's the fan girl room * throws him in*

Endou: Hi Aphrodi AHHHHHH

Girls: AHH WE LOVE YOU ENDOU Sakka Yaroze !

Endou: I take that back someone save me

Isabella: NO * goes 12 miles to Rika* keep pressing this button

Rika: OW OW * read button which says torture myself*

Isabella: He. He Fudou how do you want to torture Kidou

Fudou: Can I use your torture rack

Isabella: Yes but you can't kill him

Fudou: Yes *ties Kidou up. Turns handle*

Kidou: OWW AHHHH OWW

Haruna: Onii-chan

Isabella: don't worry.

Lighting: NEXT DARE

Isabella:*fishes Endou from fan girls* Ichinose

Ichinose: Yes

Isabella: Kick him in the face

Ichinose: Ok* kicks Endou hard* that's for trying to steal my girlfriend when you have your own.

Endou: ow *sniff*

Isabella: let's get on with our last batch there from kitty Go Boom Boom! And once we're done I got surprise for you

**Hey there! My previous name, Kitty Go Boom Boom!, kinda sucks (alot). Anyway, here are my random truths and dares for today...**

TRUTHS

1. All IE boys: if you were gay (sorry) who would you like?

2. All girly looking boys: (I mean, seriously) why do you look like girls?

3. Aphrodi: Why do you consider yourself more important than everyone else (you freaking god wannabe!)?

DARES

1. Everyone: PENGUIN PLUSHIE FIGHT!

2. Kazemaru: Race Hayami (an IE GO member) to see who's faster.

3. Everyone: Kiss the person they like (as in 'like, like').

4. Endou: Push someone you don't like into a shark tank!

5. Kidou: Let your sister date anyone in that room. (Then you can try to kill them)

**6. Everyone: Pair up with someone you like and play football against everyone (let the best couple win)!**

Thanks if you choose my dares and truths and keep up this god given work!

Isabella: right so boys who would you like

Boys: *silence*

Isabella: Come on

Boys: *silent*

Isabella: fine no punishment this time

Hiroto: * whispers to Kazemaru* is your sister going soft

Isabella: I heard that and no. Right girly looking boys yes even Aphrodi wait he's still in the fan girl room I get him * fishes Aphrodi* Right why

Girly boys: We were born like this

Isabella: not good enough* hits all the girly boys with her ice cream machine gun* wow it's very effective

Girly boys:* get blown back and pass out with spiral eyes*

Isabella: *evil grin*

Lighting: So are you more important than everyone?

Aphrodi: EVEN MY GOD LIKENSS I AM EQUAL WITH MERE MORTALS

Lighting: Good to know

Isabella: Mere mortals I am a real witch my curses actually work you know

Burn: yeah right * rolls eyes*

Isabella: Shut it Tulip Baka! Dare time

Sakuma: Yay peguins plushie I wuv peguin plushie*throws red penguin plushie which hits Fudou*

Isabella: AWW he is so cute ^. ^

Fudou: OI * stops torturing Kidou and let him go free and then throws a purple penguin which hits Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Ouch * holds up teal penguin and throws it and Aphrodi*

Aphrodi: THE GODS WILL AVGENE ME! "Holds up gold penguin with wings and throws it*

Bethany: PENGUIN PLUSIE WAR!

Isabella: * laugh like a maniac and stuffs teal penguin plushies which were wearing hoodies into her machine gun* eat penguins' losers' haaahaahaahhahhahah

_5 hours later_

Isabella: wow I'm pooped

Everyone: yeah me to

Aine: Next dare

Kazemaru: NO!

Isabella: Do it or I show them the video of you doing just dance 3 and 2 and 1

Natsumi: Wait why did Kazemaru live inJapanbut you live inEngland

Kazemaru: I moved toJapanfor JR high so I can have a better education

Isabella: they thought I was a lose cause

Hiroto: that must be hard.

Isabella: I Know Hiroto-kun *Blushes*

Aki: Wait I thought you like Fubuki

Isabella: I am half in love with Fubuki half in love with Hiroto,and can we get on with this dare

Kazemaru: FINE I DO IT...0_O* Hayami walks though door* how hell did you get here?

Isabella: magic

Everyone: oh

Bethany: HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE MOST IMPORTANT RACE OF THE YEAR FROM ISAELLA'S BACK GARDEN THE 100M!

Fuyuka: Isabella has a very big garden

Kidou and Natsumi: I have a bigger one

Bethany: ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU VS HAYMI FROM GO! AND THERE AT THE STARTING BLOCKS AND YES THERE OFF THERE NECK AND NECK THIS WILL A CLOSE ONE

Isabella and lighting: come on Ichirouta you can do it COME ON!

Bethany: O MY GOD!

Aphrodi:*sneeze*

Bethany: IN THE FINAL FIVE METERS KAZEMARU COME OUT ON TOP AND WE HAVE A WINNER ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU THAT WAS GOOD RACE WASN'T IT EDGAR

Edgar: YES BABE IT WAS I SPEACIALLY LIKE KAZEMARU VICTORY DANCE. WELL THAT'S ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR FROM EVERYONE FROM TODAY'S 100M RACE GOODBYE!

Isabella: Well done Ichirouta. Right everyone kiss who you like

Nadia: but Isabella who will you kiss

Hiroto and Fubuki: ME! NO, ME

Aine: I got an Idea we pick the name from a hat. * put two names in a hat and swirls it around* Now pick one

Isabella: * puts her hand in and pulls out* Hiroto! Right everyone get kissing.* Hiroto grabbed her and kisses her on the lips Isabella kisses back*

Endou X Natsumi

Ichinose X Aki

Fuyuka X Atsuya

Tsunami X Touko

Arashi: *pushes burn and Gazel together*

Burn and Gazel: * kiss then pulls away blushing remembers where they are and * WHY!

Arashi: * holds onto axe* because I want to

Gazel: * holds back burn* Good to know

Isabella: * breaks away from Hiroto* wow Next dare

Endou: *picks up Ichinose and throws him in the shark tank* that for kicking me in the face *BEEP*

Aki: Ichinose !

Isabella: here take this to protect yourself.* throws mallet *next dare, Haruna who do you want to date

Haruna: Sakuma

Sakuma: YES!

Fudou: tsk!

Isabella: You two will go on a date to the Ice cream parlour.*Clicks fingers and the two disappear*

Kidou: I need to get something for when those two come back * runs out of room*

_1 hour later _

Haruna: Hey we're back *clutching Red penguin plushie *

Sakuma: Yeah It was nice * blushing*

Kidou: Get here now Sakuma *holding bazooka*

**BOOM**

Isabella: That what he went to get

Everyone: ah

**BOOM**

Sakuma: I thought we were friends *runs*

Kidou: *chasing him*right up until you went on a date on my sister

Isabella: I fell sorry for Sakuma

Everyone: *nods*

Lighting: Next dare * runs to Gouenji*

Hiroto: Isabella come with me

Shirou: Isabella-san come with me

Isabella: so you two won't fight I am going with my bro

Shirou: Want to go together

Hiroto: fine whatever

Isabella: here's the host and Guest stars shoots

Isabella- fire strike, Diamond gates, lost in the flames, Emperor peguin no 4 with Kazemaru and Double trouble with Kazemaru

Bethany-damezel in distress, harmony shoot

Nadia-grenade wall, hiding in the tides

Lighting: Lighting world, fire and lighting (with Gouenji)

Aine: Chain up,sibling shoot (with Arata)

Arata: A samurais defence, katana kick, siblings shoot(with Aine)

Hinari: Greek mythology, lighters

Arashi: Sky world, bow and arrow

_The semi finals_

Isabella with Kazemaru vs Hinari and Arashi

Lighting and Gouenji vs Aine and Arata

Finals

Isabella and Kazemaru vs Aine and Arata

Winners: Aine and Arata

Isabella: well done the best couple won

Aine: you did well to

Kazemaru: I think lighting and Gouenji were good too

Arata: Did you see Hinari Greek mythology that was an amazing shoot!

Isabella: Time for the surprise we are going trick or treating for halloween

Kidou: Aren't we a bit old for that

Isabella: yes But I want some sweets, I got costumes for everyone. *snaps fingers and everyone's in their costumes*

Endou (soccer ball): WTF?

Aliea academy except Burn Gazel and Midorikawa( aliens): What?

Gazel(deer): Bah my gut Burn is a tulip

Burn(tulip) so have you seen Sakuma and Fudou purple and red penguins

Aki (graveyard fairy) what the hell am I

Isabella (witch like in with purple rims) Graveyard fairy because I run out of ideas

Mark: It's not as bad as begin a unicorn.

Dylan: try begin it's backside

Kazemaru: why am I dressed up as flash from DC comics

Lighting( witch with orange rims) becausefast and doesn't Gouenji look good as a ninja.

Gouenji: I have no comment again except Someka still stuck underneath Bob the whale

Isabella: Oh yeah *snaps fingers*

Someka( a dragon): remeber me

Isabella: sorry

Kidou: right and superman becuse I wear a cape and Hjaika Thor becuse of the english dub right

Isabella: correct, wow midiorkwa you really look funny as a ice cream

Aine and arata (the voclainod twins): you and lighting look alike

Lighting: we're twin witches

Hinari(Aphordi): It's funny begin Aphordi

Arashi(Hiroto):Can't we just go now

Isabella: ok

_the teens left and were walking toward the first house when the moon went blood red._

_Isabella: Oh no it happening _Shirou-kun put this on wizard costume on.

Shirou (Werewolf): Why?

Isabella (purple witch): Because I said so *snaps fingers and Shirou is in his wizard outfit*

_Everyone turns into what they are dressed up as_

Dylan: Great now I am actually a unicorn backside

Woman: Can someone save my cat it stuck in that tree

Kidou (superman):*flies up to tree* we'll save your cat Thor, I mean h stomp really hard then Flash I mean Kazemaru run and catch the cat

Kazemaru (flash): *Does everything * Here you go mam

Everyone: that was weird 0_O

Isabella and lighting (witches): * jumps on brooms and fly to sky* wow this is fun

Isabella: well I end the chappie thank- you for reading and…

Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella: *sleeping hugging machine gun in her sleep* I do not own Inazuma Eleven

Nadia: Welcome to chappie 3 and Isabella is sleeping *turns* not surprised.

Aki: She sleeps with that thing *points to machine gun* Weird!

Hiroto and Fubuki: I think it's very cute* turns and glares*

Haruna: look at this photo *holds up a picture of the five years old Kazemaru twins * It's so Kawii!

Everyone: So true!

Isabella: *wakes up* ok this is too cute for the show, everyone go as I get ready.

_10 minutes later_

Isabella: Right, the guest stars should be here in…

_Dust starts to swirl and from it the guest stars appear_

Lighting: Hey people

Shizuka: We're here

Kidou: You're that crazy girl from the last chapter

Lighting: It's nice to see you too.

Beth: Let's get on with this, these first dares come from RoyalAssassinSiblings97, who guest stared last chappie.

Aine: XD Hahahahahahaha!

**Arata: OMG thank you so much for letting us be guest stars!**

**Aine: That was hilarious! XD**

**Arata: I can't wait for the New Years Party.**

**Aine: We're inviting you to our truth or dare Christmas special. That is if you wanna come.**

**Arata: Here's another evil batch of dares.**

**Truths:**

**1. If any of the IN11 cast were stuck on an island... who would they bring with them.. and it CANNOT be someone they love...**

**2. Can Gazelle eat so much cold stuff that he cant get a brain freeze?**

**3. Is Fudou AFRAID of Mutant tomatoes THAT MIGHT EAT HIM ALIVE?**

**4. Can Tsunami last an hour stuck in a room filled with giant rabid Rabbits while dressed like a giant carrot...? (If he says no.. DO IT TO HIM ANYWAYS 8D)**

**5. Can Haruna last a day dressed like a penguin... while LIVING with them?**

**6. Is it possible for Kidou to last a whole week without his goggles and cape with no fangirls attacking him?**

**Dares:**

**1. We dare someone from the IN11 cast (yes it can be a girl too..) to steal a sports car... THEN drive so fast down the road that they drive off a cliff then they have to fall into a giant sized bucket of jello (Or anything actually) mixed with giant dangerous animals and then they have to swim out of the jello (or whatever the liquid is) without being eaten by the dangerous creatures... and if they survive... well they must go up to any character (They can throw a person they hate...) into the jello and let them suffer. (Holy cow that's long...)**

**2. We dare Edgar to stand in the middle of a snowstorm without a coat or anything for about 4 hours straight...**

**3. We dare the cast of Inazuma Eleven to eat so much sugar, coffee, red bull, or anything that can make them insanely hyper and actually try to run around the whole city screaming something absolutely ridiculous OR embarrassing...**

**4. We dare Someoka and Rika to put on a giant costume of any sort for a whole month. 8D (WITHOUT ANY COMPLAINING)**

**5. We dare Fudou and Kidou to have a contest to see who can actually consume the most hot spicy stuff in 1 hour. And if they can't last during that hour, well just let them run around trying to find cold stuff to cool their mouths down. XD**

**6. We dare one IN11 character to sing karaoke so badly or loudly that they can break everyone's ears which will make them bleed 8D**

**7. We dare Dylan to wear a dog costume for a week and he has to act like one also... (He cant take it off even if he begs or complains)**

**8. We dare the IN11 boys to be ducktapped to each other and the IN11 girls must wear mustaches which are SUPERGLUED to their faces for two hours OR More.. XD**

**9. We dare Tobitaka to wear something completely embarrassing while acting like a completely different person...**

**10. We dare Tachimukai to dress up like a cat and go chase down monstrous mice...**

**11. We dare Fudou to dress up like a robber, steal ridiculous stuff, while carrying a giant banana, then jump down from a plane with no parachute... and then he has to fall into a giant truck filled with manure... then he has to swim in a ocean filled with GIANT mutant fish... WHILE screaming out insults to every IN11 person...**

**12. We dare Fubuki to go outside dressed like a bear while he has to wrestle with a giant polar bear.**

**13. We dare any girl or boy to shave their hair and replace them with stupid wigs for two days... (SUPER GLUE THEM TO THEIR HEADS IF THEY COMPLAIN 8D)**

**14. We dare Sakuma and Haruna to date then Sakuma propose then get married. (Do all this while Kidou is tied to a post.)**

**Arata: Alright that's all..**

**Aine: BAIII~**

**Arata: KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK *u***

**Aine: ANDDDD we shall keep coming back for more 8D~**

Isabella: Thanks guys, I will be glad to come and should I bring Beth and the gang?

Kidou: I'll bring Fudou, so I can kick the poop out of him

Isabella: I'll bring Someoka or Rika so I could drown them

Endou: I'll bring a soccer ball!

Lighting: Anyone else, then NEXT TRUTH!

Burn:*Already shoveling Ice cream down Gazel's throat* Revenge is a dish best served cold!

Gazel: BRAIN FREZE

Isabella:*writing on paper*note to self Gazel can get brain freeze, use this against him somehow. NEXT TRUTH!

Fudou: No

Isabella: ERRRR. Wrong answer

Fudou: Fine! Yes I am, STOP LAUGHING *stomps to Emo corner*

Everyone:* Laughing*

Isabella: Tsunami can you, an hour stuck in a room filled with giant rabid Rabbits while dressed like a giant carrot

Tsunami: NO!

Isabella: oh well *presses button and Tsunami is in a carrot costume* goodbye* presses it again and he is rabbit room*

In the room

Rabbit 1: let's use our rabid bite

Rabbits: RABBIB BITE! *attacks Tsunami*

Tsunami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Outside the room

Isabella: I've trained them so well

Everyone: *inches away from Isabella*

Shizuka: NEXT!

Kidou: NO OF COURSE SHE CAN'T

Isabella: Oh Well *pushes Haruna into Penguin room*

Kidou: BAKA

Isabella: Don't Call me that, and Kidou you better go take off your goggles and cape in that room or the girls not coming out.

Kidou: *goes to room mumbling*

Isabella: Anyone want to make a bet,I bet he gets attacked

Everyone: *makes their bets and Kidou comes out but his hair fell down.

Fangirl: OMG that's Kidou he looks soooooo yummy*tweets all Kidou fans*

Fangirls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* glomps Kidou and attacks him*

Isabella: *Throws them in the fangirl room .* What? DARE TIME!

Lighting: I pick Gazel

Gazel: Wait what? *sitting in sports car and start to drive really fast and off a cliff

Man: GET BACK HERE BOY,OR GIRL,YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!

Gazel: *in the jello* WHAT ANIMALS ARE THESE

Isabella: Sharks, snakes all poisnos animals.

Gazel: WHAT?

Burn: Ack my gut!

Gazel:*comes and throws Burn in* Revenge is sweet!

Isabella and Bethany: *push Edgar on to plane and he is in a snowstorm* If you mess with one of us you mess with both of us !

Shizuka: EDGAR! (btw Bethany does not like Edgar anymore)

Isabella: I Love this dare!*eats many cookies* WOAH!

Everyone: *sees sugar table and drinks redbull and eat sweets*

Nadia: NARWHLWS,NARWHALES, SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN.*sung*

Isabella, Kazemaru, Hiroto, and Midorikawa: WE LOVE FRIED CHICKEN!

GOUENJI: I AM FOREVER KING OF THE WORLD!

Everyone: *jumps off cliff Screaming nonsense*

Isabella: NEXT,NEXT NEXT!

Rika and Someoka: *Jump into costumes* THESE ARE AWESOME!,

Everyone except Isabella: *calms down*

Isabella: EAT, EAT.

Kidou and Fudou: *eat food about two minutes before Screaming* HOT HOT HOT!*runs around trying to find cold food*

Isabella: COLD COLD COLD *shots ice cream everywhere*

Everyone: *runs screaming*

_30minutes later…_

Isabella: *lies in corner sleeping*

Lighting: since Isabella been knock out, I take over hosting, NEXT DARE

Everyone:*Starts singing really badly*

Isabella: *wakes up* SHUT UP I AM TRYING TO SLEEP* Everyone shuts up and Isabella sleeps again*

Mark:*Shoves Dylan in dog costume* Mate you look ridiculous.

Lighting: Next dare! *ducks tapes Gouenji and Kazemaru together*

Fubuki an: Hiroto: *Go up to Isabella*

Atsuya:* Tapes them all together*

Isabella:*slimes with glee*

2 hours later

Everyone: *takes off stuff*

Isabella: *goes back to sleep*

Kazemaru: let her sleep she hasn't slept since Wednesday night

Everyone: poor kid.

Nadia: *shoves dress on Tobitaka* Now act like a girl.

Tobitaka: Let's go shopping, let get our hair done, this top is sooooo Kawii!…

Everyone:* holding guts*

Lighting: *Shoves Tachimukai in mouse room and shoves him in Cat costume*

Tachimukai: *runs around trying to catch mice*

Everyone: *getting gut replacements*

Fudou: *in robber outfit steals cheese, toilet roll, cat litter, jumps from plane * AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ewwww!*in manure then get dumped into ocean* Kazemaru you're an emo,

Kazemaru: Just because I wear hair over my eyes dose not make me a emo!

Fudou: Kidou and Kazemaru I slept with your sisters

Isabella and Haruna: YOU DID NOT YOU BASTERD

Fudou: Fidio, pizza is stupid

Fidio: What did you say?

Fudou: Gouenji your sister is stupid

Gouenji: SHES FIVE FLIPING YEARS OLD!

Fudou: Your all crap at Soccer

Everyone : WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Fudou: Endou Your Grandpa stupid

Endou: THIS BOY IS DEAD!

Fudou: *returns* Jokes *runs as everyone haunts him down and take turns to turn the toture rack handle*

Atsuya: *shoves him in bear costume and throws him into the ring with a polar bear*

See ya Onii-chan!

Isabella: *shaves off Rika hair and glues and Rat on her head*

Bethany: *ties Kidou to post while Sakuma dates Haruna* Since this may take a while we we'll start on the next batch, from LilLightning123…

Lightning: LOL! I LOVED IT!

I11Cast: PLEASE NO MORE TRUTHS AND DARES!

**Lightning: Hehe, but I wanna!**

**Truths**

**Mamoru, what will happen if soccer didn't exist?**

**To everyone who has a sibling, WHY ARE SO OVERPROTECTIVE TO YOUR LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER?**

**Shirou and Atsuya, fight to who is the better twin!**

**Dares**

**I dare Endou to act like Gouenji, Gouenji to act like Kidou and Kidou to act like Endou**

**I dare all of the guest stars and hosts to cosplay their crushes!**

**I dare Fudou, Someoka, Tobitaka and Tsunami to sing their character song, Bad Boy's Brother's Blues (I think you know that...)**

**I dare Haruna and Yuuka to date whoever they like (tie up Kidou and Gouenji, please?)**

**I dare Desuta to kidnap all of the hosts and guest stars and their crushes will try to save them**

**I dare Kidou to hit his head with a pan several times saying, 'Haruna is perfect for Sakuma'**

**Lightning: That's it! Could I be a guest star again? If so, THANKS!**

Endou: I would be dead because soccer my life

Everyone: typical.

All older brothers and sisters and Kazemaru: We don't want them getting hurt, or vilolated by boys like Fudou.

Sisters: *hug their siblings*

Shirou and Atsuya: I am the better one, no me *wrestles*

Isabella: DARE TIME!

Endou: I am so cool and because I the ace striker.

Gouenji: Ermm there a predicament, and only I solve because I am the smart one

Kidou: SOCCER SOCCER SOCCER! I WANT SLEEP WITH A SOCCER BALL AND THE ONLY WORD IN MY VOCABUARY IS SOCCER!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Isabella (Hiroto): I still love Fubuki but I wanna be Hiroto

Lighting (Gouenji) *nods head while folding arms*

NJ( Toramaru) : This is so cool Senpai's

Nadia(Fidio): she is so cute

Shizuka (Edgar): *like a real Brit * Wow I look like Edgar-kun

Isabella: YOU SOUND MORE BRITISH THAN ME! =.= next dare! Oh wait I love this one this is like my song, now sing

Tsunami, Fudou Someka, Tobitaka:

_minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze__  
><em>_dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai_

_Someoka: chichana koro kara FW de juuyon de ten toriya to yobareta mono sa.__  
><em>_hageshiku butsukaru HAADO na POJISHON.__  
><em>_dare ga kitatte makerarenee.__  
><em>_doryoku tokkun gekitotsu shouri sore ga ore no mezasu mono.__  
><em>_soshitara aru hi iwareta no sa.__  
><em>_"ase kusai" datte yo. anmari da to omowanee ka?__  
><em>_maji de yatteru dake nanoni.__  
><em>_kono CHIIMU no minna to issho ni ore wa kachitai dake nan da__  
><em>_nanoni… nanoni yoo!_

_Tsunami: wakaru ze! Someoka!_

_Someoka: aa?_

_Tsunami: dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na MON da ze!_

_Someoka: Tsunami…! a… aa!_

_minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze__  
><em>_dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai_

_Tobitaka: tomo ni hashitta CHIIMU wo sutete, tobikonda no wa SAKKAA CHIIMU__  
><em>_keri no TOBII to iwareta waru ga, nanno inga ka nippon daihyou.__  
><em>_ano hi wakareta nakama wa itta. "sekai n teppen tottekure"__  
><em>_dakedo ore ni wa mabushisugita.__  
><em>_hikari afureru FIIRUDO wa, shosen ore wa furyou dakara, akarui basho ga GARA ja nai.__  
><em>_nayami nayande doudou meguri__  
><em>_waratte kudasai. bukiyou na yatsu da to.__  
><em>_ore, Inazuma Japan ni ite iin desu ka?_

_Tsunami: wakaru ze, Tobitaka. _

_Tobitaka: !_

_Tsunami: dakedo sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na MON da ze!_

_Tobitaka: Tsunami… Fu._

_minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze__  
><em>_dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai_

_Fudou: ki ni kuwanee ze, nani mo kamo.__  
><em>_BOORU kettemo FEEL SO BAD__  
><em>_omotten daro? temee mo, temee mo. ore no koto wo niryuuhin tte.__  
><em>_dare mo tsuite kurun ja nee. ore ni wa hitori ga niatteru.__  
><em>_dare mo tsuite kireyashi nee. temeera baka ni oitsukenai.__  
><em>_ore wa ikitai dake nan da FUUTOBOORU no mukou gawa.__  
><em>_dakara kodoku de iin da yo. AUTOROU ga ore no SAKKAA.__  
><em>_MOHIKAN wo kake nukeru kaze ga tsumetaku te mo na…__  
><em>_…hitori ga oniai na no sa…_

_Tsunami: nanka yoku wakannee kedo yoo, Fudou!_

_Fudou: !_

_Tsunami: sonna nayami, umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na KOTO daro! tabun._

_Fudou: Tsunami… che…_

_minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo gokai shiteru ze__  
><em>_dare mo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakaccha kurenai_

_Tsunami: yareyare! minna tsumaranee koto de nayanderun da naa.__  
><em>_Inazuma Japan no MUUDOMEIKAA toshite wa, hocchaokenai kedo sa!__  
><em>_e? nayami ga nasasou de urayamashii datte?__  
><em>_oi oi! noutenki ni mieru kamo shirenee kedo, ore ni datte nayami wa arun da ze?__  
><em>_ashita wa ii nami ga kuru darou ka? to ka. kotoshi no sanma no nedan da to ka.__  
><em>_ato wa! Inazuma Japan no koto!__  
><em>_itsumade kono nakama de SAKKAA ga dekirun darou naa…__  
><em>_zutto issho ni PUREI shitai ze!__  
><em>_…yuuhi ga ochiru made sa!_

_Someoka: wakaru ze, Tsunami._

_Tsunami: Ee…!_

_Someoka: demo sonna nayami_

_Tobitaka: umi no hirosa ni kurabetara, chippoke na koto… daro?_

_Fudou: Fu…_

_Tsunami: minna!_

_minna ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo wakatte kureteru__  
><em>_kore ga ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo ore wo Inazuma Japan__  
><em>_Inazuma Japan!__  
><em>_Inazuma Japan!__  
><em>_Inazuma Japan!__  
><em>_Inazuma Japan!__  
><em>_Inazuma Japan!_

_Tsunami: nori da yo nori!_

_Someoka: nori tte…_

Everyone: *cheers*

Isabella: WOW YOU GUY CAN SING! *Jawdrops*

Haruna and Yuuka: *Go on a date with Sakuma and baby*

Gouenji and Kidou: *fold arms and tapes foot*

Isabella: THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER

Awesome chapter! Kabeyama peed his pants, no wonder why he goes to the bathroom before every soccer game! XD

**Truth:**

**1. How did everyone like the previous chapter? (Me: *smirks*)**

**2. Who do you think will win the next Miss Universe contest: Kazemaru or Gazel?**

**3. Who is the most geekiest in the room?**

**4. (Midorikawa) who do you love?**

**5. (Fudou) Can't you grow your hair back like when you were a KID? X3**

**6. (Shirou) What's your GREATEST FEARRR? (me: 0.o That just came out of randomness.)**

**7. (Tsunami) Hey Tsunami, you haven't answered my question yet. Carrots or bungee jumping?**

**8. Who wants to play in the mud again! episode 41/40?**

**9. (Shirou) How does it feel when Atsuya takes over you?**

**10. (Sakuma) What did you dress up as in your kinder Halloween party? A pirate?**

**Dares:**

**1. (Goenji) Hit Yuuka with one of your hissatsu techniques.**

**2. (Endou) Drive a broken car wearing a tutu and go to Teikoku Academy, say hi, get back on the car, and visit all the schools around Inazuma Town.**

**3. (Hiroto) Go and flirt with unattractive old men.**

**4. (Everyone) Make a DeviantArt account and post the most embarrassing picture of your enemy.**

**5. (Everyone) Go and marry your crush!**

**6. (Writer-san) Make my OC, Shizuka, a guest star please?**

**I love the chapters and please update soon! Oh, and if you do make Shizuka a guest star, she and Edgar Valtinas are an item ^_^**

Isabella: Well, I have done dare 6, let's get on with this. So last chapter ?

I11: We hated it

Everyone else: LOVED IT!

Isabella: I think Kazemaru would win the next miss universe.

Nadia: Nah, I think Gazel.

Beth: well, we can find out... MISS UNIVERSE TIME

Girls: *come out, half go with Kazemaru, Half goes with Gazel.*

Gazel and Kazemaru: *walk out and start posing*

Kidou: I Go with Kazemaru

Clara: Kazemaru

Burn: Gazel.

Kidou: So the winner is... KAZEMARU!

Isabella and Kazemaru: YES!

Shizuka: I think Mengane is the geekiest!

Everyone: *nods*

Midorikawa: I like a girl, who none of you would know.

Isabella: Then I'll hunt her down for next chappie

Shirou: I am sacred of loud noises

Atsuya: They know that what about Barney.

Isabella: Leave him alone I used to be scared of Mickey mouse .

Everyone: BHAWWW!

Tsunami: Carrots, because it's nice in jelly.

Everyone: I WANNA PLAY IN THE MUD AGAIN!

Isabella: Kogure, have you given them more redbull

Kogure: Yeah

Isabella: Okay

Shirou: I Feel so violated when Atsuya takes over my body

Sakuma: I went as a... Penguin pirate king!

Everyone: really*laugh their heads off and goes and gets their heads sowed back on*

Isabella: DARE TIME!

Kazemaru: you've given her more redbull didn't you Kogure.

Gouenji: FIRE TORANDO, *hits a random yuuka who in their class(loop holes)*

Yuuka: GOUENJI*chases him*

Endou : *In car* Hi Teikoku

Teikoku: Err… hi Endou *what wrong with him*

Endou: *Tries to drive to drive to Occult but car explodes and he runs off*

Hiroto: what's up, your eyes are so beautiful, go on a date with me!

Old guy: What's wrong with you I'm married*shakes* creep

Everyone:* Makes a deviant art* DONE!

Isabella: *Post a picture of Fudou in a leotard doing single ladies* we won't do dare 5,and 6 is done one last thing, since you guys love the mud...

I11:* Fall into mud pit* EWWW!

Isabella: Thank-you for reading keeps those dare coming *gets pull in to pit by Shirou and Hiroto.

Lighting: Don't be afraid to ask to guest starrrr*gets pulled in to*

Nadia: Remember, all guest stars get the chance to come to the new years eve party, Shizuka you cominggg. *falls into pit*

Shizuka: HELL YEAH!*jumps into pit* Bye guys

Isabella: Take that*throws mud ball at Fudou*


	4. IMPORTANT Please read!

**Dear people who read T, D, T **

Since Truth or dare fics aren't allowed, I will have to discontinue, but, next chappie will be the last and that will be posted, which is my new year's party. All guest star and dares for the chappie before will be done but, I am allowing more dares more guest stars and the I11 GO people will be their,so send in dares for them too, just fill out this form

Name:

Crush:( taken Hiroto, Edgar Aphrodi, Mark Kruger, Endou,Gouenji,Fideo,Fubuki,(maybe Kayria )

Also all Guest stars so far will return but they don't have to fill out this form.

Thank-you for reading please don't report me I promise people and I keep my promises.

Isabella (A.k.A: Lazychick35)


End file.
